Seddie's Muse
by Varoi
Summary: Quick and short one shot featuring Seddie.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: This is a Fanfiction therefore I don't own Icarly**

**School 1:20**

"Mama's boy is this where you been hiding your nub face all lunch?"

yeah, even without looking it impossible to not know whose voice that was. Sometime it can't be help that you react toward that kind of voice even through you know you should not.

But what can I say, being around her too much influence the rebel side that tell me to ignore my conscious. Closing my locker, after grabbing my text book for next class, I turn to see that innocent but smirking face.

A content smile on my face, a bounce in my step, a confident stride, and a purpose is what define me at this one moment. Even through she try to hide it, her eye easily told me she was caught off guard by my lack of reaction.

Maybe if it been another day I would have given her what she wanted, but today change is a must. Each step I take toward her echo a heart beat that rang within my ear. Each step that can bring me to heaven or hell depending on the uncertain future.

Excitement is a feeling that always appear whenever she is within my viewing distance. It has return once again and I am not surprise. finally after those heavy heart pounding steps I am just an arm length away from her.

" So Puckett, who was that you were calling a mama's boy" A smile on my face I as hold my backpack on one shoulder.

" Honestly nub, it's just us here in the hallway right now. So who else would be the mama's boy." A twinkle of joy in her eye, a smirk on her face, and carefree attitude standing before me.

Sometime while you spend most of your free time around somebody you can't help but learn their thoughts. Without that the unpredictability that is Sam Puckett would ruin my plan. Somehow this one moment seem to last a lot longer than it seem.

My normal fear whenever this girl is around me seem to warn me to back out and tell her she right then walk away. But something I like to call the Sam Puckett within me say stop being a nub and live. Of Course Sam Puckett always win even inside my own head.

Funny, how she seem to live outside and inside of me. Surprisingly I am quite content with that.

" You know, I seem to remember a small fact, what do you normally refer to yourself. " a step forward that was respond with a step back from the girl standing in front of me.

" Mama, but what does that have to do with any." A clear eye on confusion along with the thought of my mom craziness rubbing off on me can be easily detected on her face.

" So, if I am mama's boy and you're mama whose boy do I belong to me." Another step forward and again another step back from her.

" Mine? " a respond that you can tell the thought has not fully enter her head and she have not register what she had say at all.

I took the final step toward her and then she realize she could not take another step back because she was guided toward the locker and trapped her without an exit. It would be pointless doing all of this if I give her the option to run away.

A look of vulnerability flash across her face then disappear. Placing my hands on the locker on both her side I made sure there is not way she will escape from this.

Then it now or never so I lean down toward her ear leaving a distance of a lair length away.

" Yes Puckett, your." a gentle whisper, and a light feather brush my lip that barely glaze the shell of her ears.

" So, I'll see you later after school right Mama?" I look at her as I walk backward looking at her. Waiting for a respond or anything. But it seem she just stood there waiting for the whole event to be process and caught up.

Well like I say heaven or hell only the future will say. one last look then I turn around to walk to my class. anxious and nervous about after school. even with all my fear, I can't help but feel like the glass is half full and high chance are possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers: This is a Fanfiction therefore I don't own Icarly**

**9:51 pm**

Fredward PoV

Often as a teenager, you get into ackweird situation plenty of time. Yup, awkward and weird at the same time. It happen so much I can barely recall on them, but I can assure you that there too many to counts. Okay, so the whole point of me narrating that was to bring up that this moment top all those ackweird moments. Not even sure how I got here since all I remember was receive was a text message tell me " Pork 'n' Pork now."

Telling myself she not the boss of me, yet my feet was already out the door. Now here I'm standing inside without clue what is going on. Step full of caution led me into the establishment. There I began to scan the room, looking for that unmistakable laughter. loud and boisterous, something you can always associate with Samantha Puckett. Sometime I don't even need my eye to find her, just close my eye and follow that contagious sound that spread like a disease.

There in the far east of the room, there she be, laughing and have the time of her life. Huh, wait, who that guy sitting across from her. Is this what she wanted for me to see. To have me take back those word. Those word she can never hear me complete.

**Flashback**

**9:51 am**

_A sneer, a glare, and hands curls into fist what else is new. Maybe the fact she doesn't look annoying to me. Maybe even cute when the blood rush into my head when i try to hold on to my deteriorate self control. People often run up to me and ask why I continue this suicide method of approach when concerning Sam Puckett._

_The answer before was I refuse to let her win, even i know i have no chance of winning. But now, all i want is these second so the only thing on her mind is me. Pathetic and twist but that pretty normal living all these year with her. _

_" Nub, I dare you repeat those word once more " a look that say promise pain, not a threat for pain.._

_" No one should love you... " an automatic reply, but a half complete reply._

**End Flashback**

...beside me. Faltering at the last second. Those two words seem too heavy to escape and be heard. So, did she bring me here to show me that she can be love, like I know how she could be. But that does not mean I want her to be love by anyone else but she think ill just leave after seeing this she is so wrong.

If she think he can make her laugh, ill show her I can do it better a thousand time. No one, and I mean no one can feel what I myself afraid to unchain. Even if she hate me tonight for interrupting her date, there always tomorrow to make her forgive.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers: This is a Fanfiction therefore I don't own Icarly**

**8:15**

**Fredward PoV**

A look of pity and confident, follow by a smirk, then finally a snarl. Pity for thinking I have no chance at winning at all. Confident for the outcome is so sure for her. A smirk for the joy of stepping on my pride even more. A snarl for having to come into contact with a nub like this. With pity and confident I return with a wiggle of my eyebrows. A content smile for her smirk. A bitter smile for her snarl.

Often enough people and even herself would say I have no chance at this whole arm wresting competition I challenge each day. I have no chance so why bother even attempting. Everyone know Sam Puckett never lose at arm wrestling. No one seem to get it, not even Carly. It not about winning and it definitely not about losing. It about the chance of holding her hand without having my finger broke off.

Dry, dirty, callous, and disgusting hand were my thought when I realize I had to touch her hand in order to arm wrestle with her. Thinking back I was so prepare for the disinfectant wipe, spray, and soap after the aftermath of the challenge. And then, sudden what was grabbing my hand was dainty and small. Nothing something I would categorize with the demon hand. Maybe that was the shock that hit me most more than the fact she slam my hand down in nano seconds.

Match after match, lose after lose, winning does seem to matter anymore. The once theorize dry hand become silk in the palm of my hand, softness at the tip of my finger, and irrationally attractive. after the first time I still thought I needed those disinfectant yet a fragrant caught my attention. Not something flowery, powdery, or even meaty. A scent of spring and summer. A fragrant of sunshine and smile.

Maybe it was just my shock or mind playing trick on my sense, but the scent only grew stronger after each match. And now I'm addict and embarrasses. Sometime without realize it my hand would drift toward my nose hope I could still smell that scent. But catching myself and my own disappointment when it's not there, I would pretend to run my finger through my hair.

Eating my words seem to become a daily meal these day. All thank to the courtesy of Sam. I guess prove me wrong is her new way to keep my ego in check, or so she say. But I don't mind, Sam is Sam. Maybe I am on her mind more than she willing to admit. But back to the main point. Maybe she hasn't realize it but, the time which her hand is attach to me is growing. What was once in a tenth of a second, became a full second, and then to many second.

But I never allow it to a minute. The devious and calculative mind of her would eventually realize I'm just holding it in place without pushing it at all.

So these few second that I dare not admit to anyone, not due to shame of my fascination with Sam Puckett's hand, but maybe if it become verbal then the attractive might be more than teenage hormonal urge that even my nubbish can't repel.

They are my highlight of the day. The thing that has became the reason for looking forward to school early in the morning.

* * *

A/N haha too many Freddie point of view. Next few chapter gonna feature Sam point of view. Freddie does show enough attention to Sam in the show so gotta fix that a little bit.


End file.
